Tharos
"Loyal? Yes, but always to the wrong man" -Hask'Endek, speaking about Tharos- The Karthemas known as '''Tharos '''was a general during the infamous Yadran Civil war and the youngest member of the Second Quadrumvirate which led the armies of the Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass. Previously a mercenary who served under the Yaanari during the Great southeastern war, he would later come to fight side-by-side with the generals of the Enlightened Kingdom, mostly its Blademaster and Commander-in-Chief, Aithusa. More loyal to him than he was to any king, queen or empress, it is believed he died at his side during the Second Conquest of Ata'Virisch. Unlike what happened to his lord, neither his body nor his armor were later found, sparking rumors that he had fled the crumbling kingdoms of the Karthemas to fight once more under the banner of the Yaanari league. After the end of the great southeastern war, there were few Karthemas in the Kingdom of Yadra who willed to trust those who had worked closely with the traitorous Yaanari. Having been a mercenary under thier command, Tharos came very close to being exiled and even executed by monarchs and high lords, no matter how much he swore his only loyalty was to the Karthemas. Aithusa, at that time a rising star in Ra'Tagrass, was one of the few to see his potential and the only one to take the risk of allowing him into his personal banner. Despite the Blademaster's known difficult personality, Tharos came to respect and admire him so much, he soon became his most loyal and trusted officer, a factor which helped with the young Karthema's ascension as the Kingdom split and the first shots of the civil war were fired. History Unknown Youth One of the many sons of a landless knight without hopes of a bright future, Tharos is thought to have been born in the planet of Fal'Kaboss, years after the Fall of Yadra. Of high birth when compared to many other Karthemas, yet still inferior in wealth, prestige and honor than other noble houses, Tharos felt lost from the very beginning. Unable to find his purpose in the Kingdom, he eagerly took the chance to join the Yaanari league's fleets as a mercenary during the times right before the start of the Great southeastern war. While he eagerly tried to show his worth to his new allies, Tharos never truly felt at ease in the ranks of the slavers, often getting into fights with superiors and low-ranking corsairs when it came to matters of honor and the best way to treat slaves. The end of the southeastern war and the betrayal of the Yaanari league was the last straw for Tharos. As soon as he could, the young Karthemas left his previous allies to return home, finding it in chaos as the broken Kingdom was forced to give most of its previous territories to the growing juggernaut that was the Commonwealth. As many Karthemas blamed the Yaanari's cowardice for their defeat, Tharos (like many others who had fought with the league) was turned into a pariah, to the point where only a few members of his family still dared to see him (but never in public). Under Aithusa It was during this lowest point that Tharos found what would be the future leader of the Second Quadrumvirate. Alone and seriously having thoughts of taking his own life, the young warrior made one last effort to at least be accepted in the ranks of the growing armies in Ra'Tagrass. Thanks to his experience in the war and showing great promise in the fields, a general amongst those watching the new recruits allowed Tharos to join his banner. Even as other commanders protested about Tharos' "treason", the lone commander stubbornly refused to yield until he could have this promising Karthemas as one of his new officers. Overwhelmed by such a show of trust, Tharos promised undying fielty to the general, another promising warrior by the name of Aithusa. The Civil war begins During the clashes between the Enlightened Kingdom and the Kingdom of Yadra, Tharos made sure to show Aithusa why he had betted on the right horse. Daily, he asked his Blademaster for new assignaments and missions, from securing supply lines to taking on a force of enemy knights threatening an important flank. Quickly, Tharos became the most reliable of Aithusa's generals. Whenever he wanted something done, he gave Tharos the mission. The young Karthemas too was present in many meetings with the other members of the Quadrumvirate, Katla and Singe. In them, he always backed down his lord, no matter what. Had he instead focused on helping his lord deal better with his fellow generals, maybe the Quadrumvirate would have lasted more than it did. Still, loyal to the end, Tharos just could not disagree with any of his general's orders, even when he antagonized High Admiral Katla so much she took the main fleet away, or left none of the glory to Singe, making his rage towards the Blademaster grow. The Choice As Aithusa became more and more independent from the government of Ra'Tagrass, several agents of the Enlightened Queen tried to convince Tharos to stop the Blademaster before it was to late. Already, many were calling him "king", especially amongst the banners he lead to battle. Unless Aithusa was dealt with, the Civil war would only grow bloodier. For Tharos however, the choice was made already. After "dealing with" those agents he knew still worked in the main camp, he joined Aithusa as he delcared himself "Protector of all Karthemas" and the one who would finally put the Civil war to an end. Across many worlds, moons and bases, Tharos continued to fight by his side, now killing not only those loyalists under the Kingdom of Yadra, bult also Karthemas under the Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass and even generals he had once fought side-by-side with. The Realm of Ata'Virisch The Iron Clash was the greatest moment of glory for both Aithusa and Tharos, the latter becoming his master's heir and defender of the capital world. This would be one of their last, great victories as the two kingdoms, now rested after months of quiet, threw their combined forces against the rebel generals. The battle which followed, called the Second Conquest of Ata'Virisch, saw the near destruction of now only the citizens of the planet, but also the world itself. Unable to hold back the unending armires of his foes, Aithusa slowly began to grow more and more arbitrary. Some say, a blow caused during a duel with Singe had an effect on his brain, others whisper he had been there even since before the start of the civil war. Either way, seeing how all was lost, Aithusa prepared to at least take both the planet and all armies on it down with him, turning Ata'Virisch into his own, personal tomb. Knowing how his generals were starting to lose confidence in him, Aithusa trusted only Tharos with the secret of his plan. No matter how much his "heir" tried to convince him, Aithusa stubbornly refused to give up his plans for exterminion. Seeing that he would not change his mind, Tharos finally agreed, waited until his lord turned his back to him...and then sent a bullet right through the back of his skull. With Aithusa down, the battle ended. Parties searching for the two, rebel generals found only the bloodied corpse of Aithusa, with Tharos nowhere to be seen. Personality A constant in the life of Tharos was his difficulty when it came to finding a place where he belonged. Rumors said he left the Kingdom of Yadra to fight the Yaanari fueled more by the need to explore and find himself than actual greed. Unlike other generals during the civil war, Tharos was not one who allowed himself and his troops to raid and plunder. Moreso, it was quite common for him to buy extra food and ammunition with money of his own pockets when his troops began to lack it. Equipment '''The Obliterator: '''A powerful, rapid-fire heavy weapon able to cut through ranks of infantry and even light vehicles. Only thanks to special systems in his armor can Tharos properly wield this gun to battle, the sheer firepower he can unleash surpassing that of even a full squad. '''Helmet of Arrazid: '''Rumors said Tharos obtained this helmet from a Yaanari corsair after killing him in a duel during his youth. The perpetual grin of it terrified the general's foes, to the point where its sight alone made them retreat or throw down their weapons in terror. Category:Kingdom of Yadra Category:Characters Category:Military Commanders